platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Korra
Korra is the main character of The Legend of Korra game, and the main character of The Legend of Korra animated series. Profile Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin as well as overcome her aversion to the spiritual aspects of the bending arts. With the assistance of Aang's spirit, Korra gained the ability to energybend and after connecting with her past lives, she gained the capacity to enter the Avatar State at her will, marking her transition into a fully realized Avatar. Story Chapter One The game starts with Korra fighting a horde of dark spirits in the Spirit World near the Tree of Time. When she is overwhelmed by the spirits, the screen fades to black and makes a time jump to the week before, when Korra, Mako, and Bolin are getting ready for a pro-bending match in a special tournament organized to help repair the city after the Unalaq crisis. Although Mako and Bolin are quickly thrown off the platform as they were distracted, Korra manages to win the match with a knockout. While she is walking home after the fight, she notices some Triple Threat Triadmembers with an old man in a dark alley. Believing the mobsters to be threatening the old man, she approaches, which causes the Triple Threats to flee. Korra turns her attention to the old man to verify if he is all right, though he only laughs evilly while vanishing in the shadows, much to the Avatar's confusion. Caught off guard, Korra is attacked by chi blocking darts, which render her unconscious. Chapter Two Gaining consciousness, Korra wakes up to hear the old man telling chi blockers to finish her while she is weak. The old man notices Korra has awakened and orders to not let her escape, before he disappears. Korra attempts to bend at the chi blockers, though fails and is forced to run. With only hand-to-hand combat skills at her disposal, Korra fights off the Equalists as she tries to navigate the back alleys. Although she deduces that the old man is leading the chi blockers since Amon is gone, she has no idea why she is being targeted. The Equalists eventually outnumber and overpower Korra, but Naga comes to her rescue. Running through Republic City, Korra escapes the alleyways and sees Air Temple Island, hoping that Tenzin can help her out since her bending is still blocked. Chapter Three Korra finds Air Temple Island deserted, though Jinora's spirit appears to her, as the young airbender had sensed Korra's distress and came to help while her family was still on their way back from visiting Katara at the Southern Water Tribe. In an effort to help Korra regain access to her waterbending, Jinora suggests to find Spirit Water in some of the jars on the island. Before Korra can locate the water, however, the Equalists along with the Triple Threat Triad arrived. Despite these threats, she manages to find enough spirit water to regain her ability to waterbend and with it, Korra purges Air Temple Island of chi blockers and Triple Threat Triad members. Chapter Four Traversing through the city, Korra encounters a mecha tank. In search of a way to beat the machinery, Jinora's spirit once again appears to her and informs the Avatar that standing her ground and countering may help her regain her earthbending abilities. Korra does as she is advised and successfully unlocks her earthbending, destroying the mecha tank in the progress. After defeating more Equalists and Triple Threats, Jinora tells Korra that she might find the answers she is looking for in regards to the disappearance of her bending in the Spirit World. Korra agrees, though before she can head toward the South Pole and the spirit portal, she encounters another mecha tank. After dismantling it and interrogating the pilot, she makes her way toward the Southern Water Tribe. Chapter Five Arriving at the South Pole, Korra faces a Triple Threat Triad member and Equalists. After defeating the Triple Threat Triad member, Jinora's spirit appears to her and tells Korra that attacking with anger may help her regain her firebending abilities. Upon unblocking her firebending, she defeats the Equalists. On her way to the spirit portal, she encounters more Triple Threats, a mecha tank, and Equalist forces, though she managed to bypass them by riding on Naga. After defeating three mecha tanks, Korra finally arrives at the spirit portal, where she is met with a dozen dark spirits and the old man she met before. While he enters the spirit portal, an Equalist and Triple Threat members attack Korra. After defeating the triad member, Jinora's spirit once again appears and reminds Korra about her airbending training with the spinning gates, which leads Korra to use evasive maneuvers, resulting in the regaining of her airbending abilities. After defeating the Equalists, dark spirits appear and push Korra through the spirit portal into the Spirit World. Chapter Six Upon entering the Spirit World, dark spirits appear and attack Korra. While she is defending herself, Jinora's spirit appears and tells her that the old man she met before is controlling the dark spirits. Korra stuns the dark spirits and frees them from his control by spiritbending. Having the time to take in her surroundings, she notices several dark spirits surrounding the Tree of Time, deducing something is seriously off. Heading toward the tree, Korra encounters many dark spirits, including three spirit apparitions of the old man, though she manages to spiritbend them all. The closer she gets to the tree, the more spirit attacks she endures, as also pools of dark spirit energy appear and release even more dark spirits. When Korra eventually arrives at the Tree of Time, the old man introduces himself to the Avatar upon her inquiry; stating he is known by many names, she may address him as Hundun, the Master of Chaotic Attack. He informs Korra that he was once a powerful king, causing Korra to mock him as a "sad old man". Hundun did not deny his loss of power, he retorted by saying he had still amassed a vast fortune during his time, which allowed him to enlist a mortal army. As he speaks, the Triple Threat Triad, Equalist forces, and several mecha tanks enter the Spirit World through the spirit portal. Personality On the surface, Korra is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Avatar. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As an "Avatar-in-training", she lacked perception toward the damage her bending is capable of, and her rash decisions often resulted in her accidentally insulting others. True to Korra's character, Lin once stated to Tenzin that it was "hard to believe his sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl". Her personality is, in many ways, the opposite of her past life's; Aang was a peaceful, diffident, nomadic airbender, whereas Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. She has a habit of getting close-up to people when confronting them, sometimes grabbing them by the chin when trying to get her point across. Additionally, while Aang was initially reluctant to be the Avatar, to the point where he ran away to prevent his responsibilities as the Avatar from disturbing his life, Korra fully embraced her position as the Avatar from a young age, reveling in its power. However, similar to Aang, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Powers and Abilities Bending As the Avatar, Korra has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. Furthermore, since she was a child, Korra has always had a remarkable affinity for the physical aspect of bending. She also quickly took to the three different styles of pro-bending with simple instructions from her teammates, greatly impressing them after only a week of training to ultimately become a highly capable member of the Fire Ferrets. While in the Avatar State, Korra is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Korra becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition. Waterbending Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age, before she had even been recognized as the Avatar by the Order of the White Lotus. Subsequently trained formally in the art for over a decade by Katara, Korra has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. She is capable of creating large walls of ice, powerful water whips, and water waves strong enough to push back and, when frozen, contain an enormous mecha suit standing over twenty-five stories tall. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. She used her waterbending abilities to procure herself a spot on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team, referring to herself as a "top-notch waterbender". While she was taught Northern and Southern style waterbending, which both employ fluid motions, Korra has quickly adapted to Republic City's more aggressive, straightforward waterbending style. Korra is also able to draw a sufficient supply of water from the air for her bending. Korra also has sufficient knowledge of bloodbending to fully understand the nature of its application, despite having never used the outlawed skill. Healing During her waterbending training, Korra was also taught the advanced skill of healing. As Katara was well-regarded as the best healer in the world, Korra herself became highly skilled in the art, something she takes pride in. By using a small supply of water as a catalyst on the targeted area, Korra is able to drastically increase the healing rate of injuries. Korra's skills were great enough to quickly soothe away the pain on Bolin's injured arm, and mitigate the severe burns on General Iroh's arm, leaving no trace of scars. Despite her short time studying under her uncle Unalaq, a spiritual expert, Korra managed to learn his technique of spiritbending, which involves changing negative energy into positive energy in spirits in order to pacify them. While she only managed to understand the mechanics in the beginning, Korra eventually successfully performed the technique and was able to calm countless small spirits at once. She was even able to use the technique to destroy Unalaq and purify the dark spirit Vaatu when the two were fused together as the Dark Avatar. Following her uncle's death, Korra became the only known living practitioner of the skill. Earthbending Korra's earthbending abilities also manifested at an early age. Spending many years of intense training, Korra has gained great mastery in this art. While regularly using traditional earthbending tactics in combat, she quickly learned the basics of pro-style earthbending from Bolin, able to attack more akin to a firebender with light footwork and quick jabs. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets levitated by other earthbenders. She has demonstrated her adept skill and ability in earthbending on several occasions, notably launching a member of the Triple Threat Triad several stories into the air. Korra's earthbending is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. As seen when pairing with Bolin, Korra is able to effectively synchronize her earthbending with another person to increase the versatility and control of her target. Metalbending During Korra's stay at Zaofu, Suyin Beifong offered to train her in the art of metalbending. Suyin started Korra on a meteorite as a beginner and she quickly adjusted to the metallic body and learned to mold it into various forms. As such, she became the first Avatar to learn metalbending. Korra quickly became more versed in metalbending, being able to skillfully wield metal cables with great dexterity and fluidity in her movements and ensnare her opponents, even more experienced metalbenders, with the said cables. She can also tear through a large, thick metal wall obstructing her path, albeit with some difficulty as she is still somewhat new to this skill. Korra's control eventually became of such a level that she was able to remove residual traces of mercury out of her own body and could easily pry open the roof of vehicles. Firebending As with earth and water, fire too manifested at a young age, and it became the element Korra most prominently utilizes. Due to the fact that she relies on offensive maneuvers when under pressure, Korra uses fire more than any other element. Her firebending training was finished when she passed the test impressively at the age of seventeen, having learned various advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. Against other firebenders, she can easily deflect and disperse the enemies' attack. Her control is so fine, she is able to produce a small yet intense flame at her fingers that she can maintain to melt through metal chains. She can likewise produce daggers in each hand for close-range combat. She can propel herself through the air with firebending in short bursts, and use these bursts to run along a wall. Contrary to the usual difficulty an Avatar has with learning the opposite of his/her native element, firebending has become second nature to her. Korra tends to utilize firebending before any other element when provoked, frustrated, or attempting to assert dominance, such as when she falls back on firebending a newspaper cut out of Lin after failing to do so with airbending. Tenzin attributed this unusual combination to her innate personality being quite fit for the art thanks to her natural assertiveness and fiery spirit. Airbending Unlike the prior three elements, airbending did not come easily to Korra. Tenzin explained that it was due to its innate nature of being the most opposite to her personality. While initially having difficulty with airbending's fighting style and battle tactics, during her first pro-bending match, she was able to employ basic airbending movements to dodge the opposing team's assault and ultimately tire them out to win the match for her team. As her training has progressed, her understanding of its moveset greatly improved, and she was able to quickly and gracefully progress through the gates and ultimately learned all of its physical maneuvers; she later applied these tactics against the Lieutenant, effectively dodging all his attacks. After Amon severed Korra's connection to her first three elements and was about to take Mako's firebending, Korra's emotional build up allowed her to fully connect with her spiritual side to utilize airbending. Despite only knowing the theory and practice of its forms, Korra has shown considerable skill and power in airbending: being able to create air blasts from punching and kicking movements, which were strong enough to send Amon flying several yards through a window. Although she has shown great power in her offensive use of airbending, her style of airbending varies dramatically from other airbenders, employing straightforward offensive movements similar to firebending while lacking the more characteristic circular and spiraling movements. Six months after the Anti-bending Revolution, she has nearly mastered the art, employing traditional maneuvers, such as gliding, and is able to proficiently use several advanced skills, such as the air scooter. After learning from Jinora, Korra became able to separate her spirit in astral form and travel to the Spirit World through meditation. Ultimately, air has become Korra's second most used element and she is confident enough in her prowess to at least teach the basics to other airbenders. Energybending Upon connecting with her past lives for the first time, Avatar Aang restored Korra's bending abilities and bestowed her with the knowledge of energybending. Although never having used it herself before, she was able to freely restore a person's bending, as she did so with Lin Beifong's earthbending. Following the Anti-bending Revolution, Korra extensively used energybending to restore the bending of those benders whom Amon victimized with his bending severing bloodbending technique, except for a few who used their bending for crime, such as Shady Shin. Korra is also capable of using energybending to connect with her own inner spirit, giving her access to the cosmic energy of the universe, creating a giant astral projection of herself. In this form, she can unleash energy blasts from her chest that can overpower the Dark Avatar's in a direct clash. Although disconnected from her physical body, Korra remained capable of waterbending. After Raava made her aware that when she was in the Spirit World, she was connected to all the spiritual energy, Korra realized that she was capable of bending that energy, with or without her physical body. As such, she was able to release trapped souls from a vegetative pod after she had meditated into the Spirit World and divert a beam powered by spirit energy in the physical world. Main Article For more information on Korra and her series please visit the The Avatar Wikia. Category:The Legend of Korra Characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters